


Stay With Me

by LadyLilyMalfoy



Series: The Unspoken Words Between Us [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Hospitals, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLilyMalfoy/pseuds/LadyLilyMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg sits by Mycroft's bedside and waits for him to wake up. Part Four of 'The Unspoken Words Between Us' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

** Stay With Me. **

 

 **19:43 –**  “They’re saying you’ll be okay. Trying really hard to believe them. Not doing very well. I’d rather you told me instead.”

 

 **20:05 –**  “For once, I am glad I have had so much experience with dead bodies. You look like shit, but you don’t look like that. Yet.”

 

 **20:12 –**  “I’ve called Sherlock. Don’t be cross. He didn’t seem surprised. I’m hoping he’ll be more use to the doctors than I am… They keep asking me questions that I ought to know the answers to. Turns out, I don’t know you as well as I thought I did.”

 

 **20:37 –**  “Just so’s you know, Sherlock’s furious with you too. Possibly more than I am. I hope you don’t wake up whilst he’s here.”

 

 **21:15 –**  “I’ve been counting your pulse for the last hour, My. I think it’s time to wake up so we can both get our lives back.”

 

 **21:15 –**  “Our  _life_.”

 

 **21:24 –**  “I hope we can just go back to normal. I miss normal, even your gallivanting off around the globe without me, even cooking for two and eating alone, even your pedantry when it comes to cushions… I promise to never put my shoes on the sofa, or wear socks in bed or complain when you leave your towel on the side of the bath if you… _when_  you… Just do it. Please. Please?”

 

 **21:31 –**  “Anthea’s swearing. Swearing and pacing. I wish you could see what you’re doing to everyone. Selfish twat.”

 

 **21:36 –**  “Now she’s verbally abusing the nurses. I wish you could see this, it’s fairly hilarious. It’s lucky she’s only your PA.”

 

 **22:02 –**  “They’re taking you in for tests now, I don’t know what they’re doing but they won’t let me go with you. I’ll be here when you get back though. I love you.”

 

 **23:18 –**  “And now we wait…”

 

 **23:21 –**  “The tea’s rubbish. You’d definitely disapprove.”

 

 **23: 44 –**  “Do you remember when we thought it would be a good idea to have Blue Danube as our first dance so we practised in the living room? Do you remember we couldn’t find the CD so I had to sing it and it ended up being a weird hybrid of Blue Danube, the Nutcracker Waltz and Swan Lake? I’ve got that tune stuck in my head now…”

 

 **23:57 –**  “Do you remember during our actual first dance when you kept stepping on my toes because of your stupid big feet and you had to hide your face in my shoulder so that no one would see you giggling? I think that was my second favourite part of our wedding.”

 

 **00:10 –**  “The nurses are trying to make me leave because it’s stupid o’clock. Anthea’s threatening to dissolve the entire NHS. They look pretty scared. I think they’ll give in.”

 

 **00:12 –**  “They gave in and brought me a blanket. See you when you wake up, love. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
